


Interlude

by HebrewPrincess91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebrewPrincess91/pseuds/HebrewPrincess91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the Dark Lord returned was the night Snape's Dark Mark burned for the first time in thirteen years. Set during <em>The Goblet of Fire</em>. One-shot. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Everyone was holding their breath. The boys had disappeared, no one was sure what had happened or why. To most it seemed like another, unexpected, part of the Third Trial. The teachers, however, knew better. This was not supposed to have happened. Something was seriously wrong.

Dumbledore hastily gathered the teachers together, he was visibly calm, but those who knew him best could see the tension running through his eyes. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were present as well. "What is the meaning of this!" Karkaroff demanded.

"This is unthinkable!" Madame Maxime cried. "You're playing some kind of trick."

"We must remain calm." Dumbldore serenly overriding their complaint. "The boys were not supposed to disappear, someone has sabotaged this final trial. We must act quickly and find the boys or else they will very likely come to harm."

"I will do no such thing!" Maxime was furious. "Fluer and I will be leaving immediately. This game has been rigged from the start."

"I agree," said Karkaroff, "this has been a travesty."

"Very well," Dumbledore looked past them to the other teachers who were gathered around, "would you please begin a thorough search of the maze, we have no time to lose." With that Dumbledore swept off to begin his own inspection.

Keeping pace with Dumbledore, Snape whispered as Dumbledore opened up a path through the hedges and made his way to the heart of the maze. "Perhaps the trap you let Potter be the bait for has finally been sprung. He may not return from this alive."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore was calm despite Snape's disapproving tone. "But we mustn't jump to conclusions. Instead we need, first and foremost to find the boys, for they are very certainly in great danger." With this Dumbledore began inspecting the platform where the cup had sat. Snape looked around as well, but he knew that there was no longer anything to find. The perpetrator was certainly the same one who placed Potter's name in the cup. They wouldn't have left any trace.

The tension in the air was palpable. Even though the crowd couldn't be heard from inside the maze the anxiety filtered through all the same. Snape was getting nervous. This was exactly what he and Dumbledore had worked all year to prevent, to no avail as it turned out. He watched as Dumbledore carefully and methodically examined every last inch of the spot the boys had disappeared from. Snape grimaced, even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to help those boys.

The minutes ticked on. Still nothing. Snape heard familiar footsteps coming towards them and a moment later McGonagall joined them. "Any news?" She looked worried.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore kept his voice even, but there was a hint of concern. "The boys are truly gone, and I have no way of locating where they went. Our only hope is that we find the saboteur."

McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line. "I have told the audience to stay calm, but they are only going to be patient for so long. What should we do?"

"The saboteur is certainly close by, we must locate the person or persons responsible with all speed." Dumbledore turned to leave the maze giving the area one last glance.

Just then, Snape doubled over in pain, cursing as he clutched his left arm. Alarmed, McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder, "What is it Severus?"

Snape pulled back his left sleeve and looked up at Dumbledore. A hint of terror in his black eyes. There on his arm, burning blackly against his pale skin, the dark mark shone clearly.

"Oh no," said McGonagall, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"I see," said Dumbledore, his voice calm, but with a decided edge.

"What am I supposed to do?" Snape hissed. Panic ringed his words. Not appearing before the Dark Lord meant certain death. With the dark mark burning clear as day Snape didn't need any further proof to know that the Dark Lord was back at full strength.

"Stay here." Dumbledore commanded in a reassuringly authoritative voice. "Do not go to him. We have to formulate a plan."

"I am as good as dead." Snape swallowed. Fear settled into the pit of his stomach. There was no way out of this.

Dumbledore fixed Snape with his piercing blue eyes. "You are safe here, Severus."


End file.
